Midnight Noises
by Nightglider124
Summary: Halloween takes a turn for the worst after Raven and Starfire unleash something malevolent that will wreak havoc on the entire team. It needs to be stopped; before it's too late... Kinda sucky summary. Halloween ONESHOT. R&R please! .
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans at all. I wish I did but... Life isn't that kind.

 **Author's note:** I wrote this back in 2012 and I've only just come back to my Fanfic account after I initially set it up ages ago.

So, this meaning that the grammar and the general narrative; all of it is just awful and very basic; if that. I'm trying to get to grips with understanding how publishing and all that works on here so maybe I'll go back and edit all my initial stories that are of unpractised skill. I mean, my writing isn't close to being perfect and probably never will be but recent stories I've written... Mm, I'd like to think they're better than the first few that I'll be posting on here.

All of my fanfics are on deviantART if you want to read them btw and if I'm being too lazy and not putting them on here quick enough.

It's rated a K... Its got nothing specifically... Just some creepiness.

* * *

Raven slowly brought herself to the very top of her bed in a type of gesture to perhaps...comfort herself.

It was getting to around 2am and she was reading a horror story which she hadn't been able to put down for at least a week. Considering it was based on 'true events' she thought she should at least see if it was actually worth the read. It foretold such things as demonic presences and exorcisms and all of that horrific fantasy nonsense. Of course, Raven believed in the demon side of it considering herself but she never really thought about demonic forces as a supernatural fear. She never really thought about the idea of ghosts or more so, poltergeists.

The book in general told the story of a young girl who was brutally murdered and came back from the afterlife into the realm of the living as an unstoppable demonic ghost who would kill anyone and make them suffer in horrific ways in which she did. It was told that she was not innocent and sweet as she once was in her human life but now, she would spend eternity haunting and tormenting; killing people with their own thoughts.

Now, it wasn't as if Raven was afraid. She fought evil practically everyday. She just had to glance at her father to know she couldn't really fear anything like that.

'Based on true events'...That echoed in Raven's mind on more than one occasion. She obviously wasn't scared though...right?

She sighed and glanced at her clock. She knew staying up to stupid o'clock would have a different type of effect than during the day. When night sets in, everything seems worse...scarier...more...realistic.

She closed her eyes for a moment and shut the book reluctantly. She placed it beneath her bed and laid her head down.

She closed her eyes peacefully but they soon shot open when she thought she heard a noise from down the hall which sounded as such like a twinkle maybe a gasp or more so a giggle perhaps, "Huh...Ok. I really do need to redecorate at some point..." She yawned. With that, she finally drifted off to sleep.

She did this in a good time too. She would have really not been able to sleep if she saw the small piece of grey ribbon peek out from beneath her bed...

The next morning was not gloomy but wasn't bright anyway. Eh, what do you expect, October being a month within Autumn and all.

Robin awoke later than the titans did. He had been up til' 1am, trying to finish reports and such. He had slept in the worst position possible though. He had fallen asleep in his chair with his head weighing on the desk. When he actually arose, a piece of paper was stuck to his cheek and some of the inked writing upon it had transferred onto his pale skin.

He sighed and pushed himself away from the never ending paperwork. He had a quick shower and dressed himself promptly before joining the others in ops.

When he entered, he saw the empath of the group sitting on the seat furthest away from the blaring television which two boys were currently hogging, "COME ON MAN. I TOTALLY WON!" Cyborg bellowed, trying to somewhat get Beastboy to realise. Although, yelling in his face didn't seem like the correct way to go about it.

"Nuh uh dude. I sense you're cheating! No one wins that quickly unless they cheat! Rematch!" Beastboy retaliated,

"HA! You're on but you're just gonna lose again,"

"Whatever!"

Robin sighed at the sight of his friends arguing over a game. He sometimes did understand why he was closer to the girls.

Although Raven looked intent on finishing her book, she looked up as Robin took a seat beside her, "Can I help you?" She asked, monotone.

"Uh...I was just wondering if you knew where Starfire was, maybe..." His voice trailed off. He always had the feeling that Raven might have the power to kill him with one stare.

"She said something about the roof earlier, I think. There's your best bet." She replied, eyes flickering back to her book.

"Thanks Raven."

She nodded even though she didn't look up again. Robin made his way through the hallways and up to the roof to go and see his best friend.

He leaned against the door frame leading outside and watched her for a moment. She seemed so peaceful whenever she'd be out here. He loved the way everyday was worth anything and everything. He loved her love and passion for everything that was earth. He didn't want to believe that he officially 'loved' her though. It was a risky emotion with a team member.

"Hey Star..." He mumbled, shattering the serene silence.

"Greetings, Robin." She replied, smiling brightly as she turned to face him,

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all. Please, sit friend." She answered, patting the space beside her.

He obeyed and sat at her side, drinking in the sight of the dark clouds which were attempting to let some sunlight pass but alas, none was cracking the dark sheet.

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly,

"Uh...yeah Star?" He replied, somewhat nervous in case she was upset or angry with him.

"I was flying above our beloved city early this morning and there are very strange decorations which are being displayed,"

"Oh? Hm, what's the date?" Robin put a finger to his chin trying to think,

"It is the 31st of the month of October," Starfire acknowledged, holding her index finger up as if the brain wave was sudden.

"Oh! That is why the decorations are around at the moment Starfire. Its Halloween today. Which Beastboy is sure to tell us about later. He'll probably throw movie night, if I know him at all." Robin concluded.

"Hall-ow-een?" Starfire tried pronouncing for apparently the first time. Robin smiled at her attempts of trying to understand this concept,

"Robin, please. What is this Halloween?" She quizzed, becoming stuck again on the holiday name.

"It's the time of year when people kinda celebrate all things strange, creepy and scary. But it can be fun too. Like little kids like to go out trick or treating which is when they knock on peoples doors and you give them candy." He smiled,

"Oh how sweet!" She clasped her hands. Robin smirked at the joining of her comment and his explanation,

"literally." He smiled,

"Oh...I do not like scary things at the most of times. Perhaps I can hide for this holiday, yes?" She grinned nervously,

Robin laughed, "Star don't worry. Nothing happens. Believe me, it's just something people celebrate. Sides, even if something did. You've got me..." He couldn't seem to finish the whole sentence.

"...Would you protect me from the scary things, friend Robin?" She asked, lightly blushing,

"Ha...In a heartbeat." He chuckled but he became very flustered and pink in the cheeks, admitting this.

She giggled and her own blush deepened, "Well I thank you!" She laughed, embracing him suddenly.

All air from his lungs seemed to disappear. He stayed still for a moment but his face urged on the blush. After a few seconds, he returned the gesture and hugged her too.

There it was. The intoxicating scent of her hair and her glorious skin. Her hair smelt like cookies and candy. Her skin smelt of cherry and mint. Sounds odd but on her, the scent went together perfectly. He breathed in deeply, becoming disorientated with the mixed harmony of scent.

To Robin's dismay, she released him sooner than he liked. He sighed.

"What is wrong?" She asked, her innocent eyes blinking at him,

"Huh? Nothing at all Star!" He quickly said as he realised the reason he couldn't tell her why he subconsciously sighed.

"You are sure?" She folded her arms and eyed him carefully.

"Would I lie to you?"

"I do not know. Would you?"

"Of course not. You don't really think I ever would right?"

"I would not put it so harshly as 'lying' but I believe you may hide certain things from me-uh, us all but I believe this is to make us less anxious."

Robin stared at her for a moment. He felt odd at this answer. He felt like he told her pretty much everything.

He shrugged, "I try to tell you as much as I can,"

"Oh Robin, I am not attempting to make you feel guilty or anything. I realise you do. You tell us what you need to and that is good enough for myself." She replied, beaming.

He chuckled. He failed to notice they had somehow increased their proximity to each other.

He looked into her eyes and they both blushed to an extent. Their faces were almost within kissing range and he knew it. He wasn't paying attention to anything but her eyes and her lips. They both attempted to slowly lean in but they shot away from one another when they heard the roof door open.

"Hey ya'll!" Cyborg hollered, smiling.

"Greetings, friend Cyborg!" Starfire replied, flying from the edge over to him.

"Listen, BB wants us all downstairs. He wants to tell or ask us something? I don't know, I tuned out halfway through his request." Cyborg shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, let us go to Beast boy and see what it is he wishes to tell us!" Starfire said, happily. She floated over to the door and opened it,

"...Did I just ruin a moment?" Cyborg smiled sheepishly,

"Just a tad," Robin sighed, face palming himself.

"Heh...Sorry!" Cyborg said but then he ran downstairs himself.

Robin made a face which encrypted annoyance but it soon faded. He could do anything with his and Starfires 'relationship status' if he thought he physically could but he knew why he couldn't so Cyborg could ruin a thousand moments if he wanted, it wouldn't change anything.

Robin walked over to the door but just before leaving, he heard a small noise as the wind blew through the air. He could have sworn it was a tiny sound of a bell of types like a wind chime but he was pretty sure there wasn't any within a long range. He shrugged and continued down the stairs to meet with the others.

Everyone sat and waited for Beastboy to speak. Raven sat on the very end and then there was a space between herself and Cyborg as the empty space belonged to the changeling. Next to Cyborg sat, Starfire and lastly was Robin on the opposite side to Raven.

"Ok my fellow couch potatatoes!" He began, "You guys should all know that today is Halloween!"

Robin smirked and looked to Starfire as if to give her a 'told you so' expression. She giggled angelically in response.

"Well considering crime is low tonight, I thought we should have a horror movie fest! MWAHAHAHA." He forced the bad attempt of an evil cackle at the end.

"Im terrified already." Raven deadpanned, rolling her eyes. Beastboy made a face, "You will be Rae!" He replied.

She made a face at the nickname but beneath the shadow of her hood, a small light blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Awesome B! That means we gotta go get snacks and movies and stuff!" Cyborg chirped,

"Oh what fun!" Starfire clapped, but then raised her hand,

"Yeah Star?" Beastboy asked,

"Please, may I have the blanket to shield my eyes from the horrific parts." She said, seriously.

Robin smiled sympathetically at her,

Beastboy pondered the thought, "Cuz I love ya, sure." He laughed,

She nodded.

"So, should we get going then before its way to late to even start any movies?" Robin asked, folding his arms.

"You read my mind, dude." Beastboy grinned. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin left the room to go down to the T-Car.

Beastboy began to walk towards the door but a thought occurred,

"Raven?" He asked, turning back to her.

She was weirdly staring at the floor. She looked up at him and told him to shush for a second. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

After a moment, she stood straight and shook her head, "Everything okaaay?" He asked, confused.

"...Yeah...I think so."

"What was up? It was like you were in a trance or something."

"I don't know...I got a strange feeling..."

"Ha! I totally scared you." He grinned, triumphantly. She narrowed her eyes, "You wish." She retorted, heading for the door also.

When they all got back from the stores, Cyborg decided to bake some Halloween foods for them to enjoy so the others were allowed to do whatever they wanted to for a little while.

Raven and Starfire wandered off together. Robin watched after Starfire as if trying to mentally protect her from anything. "Yo boy wonder, think you can tear your eyes away for a minute?" Cyborg laughed,

"Uh..huh? Wha? I wasn't-" Robin got flustered,

"Yeah, sureee you weren't. Anyway. Come help me with this. You're the only other person I trust to cook."

Robin laughed and walked over to him.

Raven sat with Starfire on her bed in her dark room. On entering, raven used her telekinesis to light some purple candles on her dresser.

"Please Raven, what is it that we will be persuing in this ritual?" Starfire asked,

"Well Starfire...We'll be trying to contact the realm of the spirits."

"The underworld?" She gasped,

"Yes,"

"Is that wise to do considering it is Halloween?"

"Yeah, Its easier to contact them on Halloween. They all wanna scream what happened to them etc."

"Oh...Are you sure we will be safe?"

"Of course. I would be able to sense if something was trying to get through the barriers way before they could even try."

"Alright, friend. Shall we begin?"

"Mhm." Raven said, grabbing two bottles; one of blue and the other of red. Starfire stood, fascinated as Raven set up the scene.

Raven gently poured the red and blue over the floor to create a circle with four lines parallel to each other. Then, at the head of each line she placed a red candle. At another, she placed a green candle. At the third, she put down a yellow candle. At the last line, she placed a black candle.

Starfire breathed deeply. The fumes of the candles were intoxicating once they were all lit.

"Now. Meditate in the circle with me," Raven said, holding a hand out for Starfire.

They began to float and Raven placed a crystal object in between them. They both put there hands out and recited a mantra which Raven had told her a long time ago.

"Hazorael, Tanthra, Mephiss." They recited together, over and over again.

Soon, their minds were filled with different spirits, calling out to them. All of them seemed to be quite good hearted. Neither could feel any negative auras around them.

Suddenly, Raven felt her heart getting quicker and she felt dizzy and sick. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but it soon changed to genuine pain. Her arms felt like they were being placed in fire. Her legs felt like someone was cutting her with the sharpest of razor blades. Her face felt hot like someone was burning her with acid. She screamed out in pain, hoping Starfire could do something.

Raven heard Starfire scream her name, "Raven! RAVEN! Are you alright? Raven!"

She tried to get closer to Raven. On the outside, nothing was happening. To their bodies; nothing. But, there minds were being filled with panic and fright.

"Starfire! STARFIRE! Help me! Please. I can't..." She trailed off as she yelled out in pain once more.

"Raven, please! How do we stop this!?"

"Recite...AGH...Recite the mantra!" She screamed back,

"Okay! Hazorael, Tanthra, Mephiss... Hazorael, Tanthra, Mephiss!...HAZORAEL, TANTHRA, MEPHISS!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, there vision was blinded by light and they were in Ravens room again. The candles' fire went out and they were thrown from the middle to the edges of the room.

They groaned as they rolled onto their backs.

"Raven...what happened?" Starfire asked as she slowly walked over to help the empath up.

"I- I don't know Starfire...Nothing good." Raven replied,

"Can you sense anything...negative?" Starfire asked, quietly.

"...No. Nothing. We'll keep a watch, just in case."

"That was most frightening yet extremely interesting, Raven."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok? You were in pain..."

"Yeah, Im fine. I think whatever happened was attacking my mind...It was weird."

"Mm...Shall we perhaps go for a walk?"

"Sounds good." Raven nodded.

Although they were only walking around the tower, it was good to be away from Ravens room. They talked about the usual things but then Starfire asked a question Raven didn't feel like admitting the truth to.

"Raven, may I ask a question?" Starfire probed,

"Uh, sure." She agreed,

"Do you...have the feelings for Beastboy?"

"What!?"

"It is just...I have seen movies where a couple have acted much like you and Beastboy do...So I was most curious,"

"Of course I don't have feelings for Beastboy, Starfire."

"...Raven...I do not quite believe you..."

"Fine..." Raven sighed, "Maybe I do...kinda like him."

Starfire gasped and clasped her hands together in joy, "Oh wonderful!"

"If you tell anyone...even Robin...I will send you to another dimension. Ok?"

"Of course, Raven!"

"So... Gonna tell me who you like?"

"I believe it is obvious."

"Robin?"

"Indeed."

"You don't sound happy about that?"

"Well I...I wish for us to be more than what we are now but I believe Robin does not feel this way, neither would he let his emotions get in the way of our duty as heroes."

She hung her head slightly, sadly.

"Starfire...I really suck at the whole reassuring thing but...from what I've seen... I'd say Robin definitely has some sort of feeling for you. I don't think 'best friends' really act as close as you both so...you know...uh don't lose hope or anything." Raven even cracked a smile at the end of her sentence.

"Oh...thank you Raven...You are most insightful." Starfire beamed, hugging the girl gently.

"Uh its okay, Starfire." She replied, awkwardly accepting the hug.

Suddenly, Beastboys voice rang over the intercom, "Yo' girls! Everything's set! Come up!"  
Raven and Starfire quickly glanced at each other before flying up to Ops.

When the girls returned to the boys, they began to watch the first movie of Beastboy's choice. It was the usual type of suspense film which involved the apocalypse and a zombie infestation. Raven sighed as she started watching it. Beastboy gave her an exasperated expression and whispered, "Oh come on! You have to be just a little creeped out at the thought of weird zombies eating flesh!?"

"Oh yeah...Majorly creeped out." She replied, sarcastically.

Robin and Cyborg watched with a grossed out face. They both looked as if they were ready to puke. Starfire on the other hand was refusing to watch the flesh eating scenes. Instead, she hid behind Robin, clutching his cape to her face and she shook a little from fear.

Robin looked back at her and silently chuckled. He pondered whether or not to hold her but he had an idea that she might scuttle away from him or something.

With a bold move, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her a little closer to him. He had a slight pink tinge electrifying his cheeks but this was hidden by the darkness for the moment.

Starfire looked up at him slightly and smiled her thanks to him. As he attempted to release her from his arm, she quickly grabbed his hand.  
He made a questioning face to her and she looked back and forth from his mask to the sofa, "Forgive me...I am...afraid." She whispered, quietly to him so no one else could hear.

"Oh...It's okay, Star...You can if it gives you comfort." He smiled and whispered back to her,

"I thank you, friend."

Robin cringed at that term from her lips, 'friend'

He realised that he was only ever going to be a friend to her. As much as he wanted more, he knew it probably wouldn't actually become reality in a million years. She was so perfect and he...he wasn't even half of perfect. He mentally sighed but told himself to enjoy moments with her like this while he can.

When the movie ended, Beastboy jumped up, "Creepy enough for you, dudes!?" He grinned,

"It was gross, but awesome!" Cyborg chirped,

"Gotta agree with Cyborg. Nice choice there, Beastboy." Robin nodded,

"I found the movie most gruesome, Beastboy..." Starfire announced, making a face.

"Aha!" Beastboy sang, "Raven?"

"Its the same as every other zombie film, far fetched and tacky." She shrugged,

"BOOO YOU!" Beastboy mocked,

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well if that didn't make you fear for your lives, this will!" He cackled, holding up a movie case. Raven examined the case, "Sleep before Midnight 3"

Beastboy made a proud facial expression, "Go on, read the back bit!"

Raven sighed, "Based on true events. A young girl is murdered in a house and comes back to kill everyone who stays there. But she only kills after midnight blah blah blah."

"You gotta admit; it sounds scary!?"

"Not really. I read stuff scarier than that."

"Just start the movie BB." Cyborg threw popcorn at the changeling in protest. Starfire giggled and Robin chuckled.

"Alright!" Beastboy replied, putting the disc into the player.

Around half way through the film, it had effected them way more than the zombie movie had.

Raven sat at the end and although her hood was up, her features were easy to read. Her eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was slightly open. Something in her mind was feeling uneasy yet familiar with this movie. It was as if she had seen something or heard something like this somewhere else.

Then, her mind moved onto to the previous feeling when she was in a trance like state. What was it that she had sensed? She wanted to know, sooner rather than later.

Starfire was once again hiding beneath Robins' cape for comfort. However she didn't expect Robin to also bury his face beneath his cape.  
The proximity of each others' lips were immensely close, "Greetings Robin." She quietly giggled

"Hey Star. Come here often?" He joked, laughing in return.

The two of them laughed at the predicament.

"Could you not stand the movie either, Robin?"

"It was a little too weird for me. I don't exactly like things to do with ghosts and paranormal things..."

"I thought you were not afraid of anything?"

"I try not to show it. Facing things of different types, I have to protect people I care about,"

Starfire smiled. She honestly couldn't ask for a better best friend. He was brave, smart, funny and most good looking. He was caring towards her too and protective at the best of times. Although, sometimes he could have his angry outbursts...the overall feeling towards him remained. She then realised she had started to fall in love with him.

Cyborg sat with his large metal hands covering his face from the sight of the movie. He even shuddered slightly when lightning struck outside and the rain pelted the window panes.

The movie hit the midway point and suddenly the TV switched off. Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven gasped although Raven tried to stifle her gasp. Robin looked down at the girl still behind his cape, "Beastboy, I do not believe this is funny in the slightest." Starfire said, whiney.

"I'm not doing it, I swear!" Beastboy protested,

"What happened then?" Robin asked,

"The storm probably knocked the circuit out," Cyborg shrugged, shining a slight light from his shoulder.

"Star?" Robin asked, "Can you give us some light, please?"

Starfire slowly came away from behind Robin and lifted a hand which was soon encased in a glow of green. Soon enough, the whole room was filled with a bright green aura.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg smiled, "I'll go check the roof for any cable that have been knocked out,"

"You shouldn't go alone, dude!" Beastboy warned,

"What are you talking about grass stain?"

"You might get attacked by something,"

"Eep!" Starfire squealed, hearing the conversation. She quickly grabbed the nearby blue blanket and threw it over herself. Robin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her shaking.

He then looked to Beastboy, "He isn't going to get attacked, Beastboy. Don't be ridiculous."

"But do be careful." Raven pointed out. They stared at her, "Just in case," she added,

Cyborg nodded to them and kept his lights on. He got up and walked out of the room, towards the roof to check the box.

The remaining titans sat patiently. It had been 40 minutes since Cyborg had left.

"I'm going to go check on Cyborg." Robin suggested, standing up.

Starfire looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would notice and change his mind about leaving.

He didn't even glance; Starfire sighed.

Robin grabbed his communicator from his utility belt and tried to contact Cyborg, "Cyborg, report."

Static.

"Dude! You know that's bad! Come on, the communicator is in his arm!" Beastboy said frantically, "He's been attacked by the ghost chick in the movie! Its a curse!"

Starfire gasped and hugged herself in fear.

Raven gritted her teeth and whacked Beastboy on the back of the head,

"Stop it. You're scaring Starfire with your stupid nonsense." Raven scolded,

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Star..." Beastboy grinned, sheepishly.

Starfire sighed and hugged herself tighter.

Raven noticed Robin was about to leave OPS, "Where are you going?" She asked, quickly

"To check on Cyborg, obviously," Robin retorted,

"Well we should all go at least,"

Robin raised an eyebrow,

"Just in case," Raven replied. Robin pondered and nodded after a second. Raven floated through the doors and Beastboy followed closely after her. Robin turned back to see Starfire in thought, staring at the sofa.

Starfire suddenly felt a warmth on her shoulders and her left hand. She turned her head to see Robin holding her, "Robin...I am...afraid." She admitted,

"Don't be. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Star." He smiled warmly at her.

He held her hand all the way up to the roof.

When they arrived, Starfire gasped.

Cyborg was no where in sight.

"Cyborg? Cyborg?" Starfire called out, shakily.

"Where could he be?" Robin asked,

"He totally got GOTTEN!" Beastboy freaked out,

Robin and Raven both slapped Beastboy across the back of the head, "You guys really need to stop doing that, you know." He grumbled, folding his arms.

"P-Perhaps he went down stairs?" Starfire hoped,

"She's right. He could have gone down a different way..." Raven lied as she tried to calm herself as well as Starfire, Robin and Beastboy.

So, they travelled back through the door. Suddenly, the wind blew sharply and the door closed with a slam and made a clicking sound. Robin tried to open the door but it had locked, "What the-" He stopped, backing away from the door,

"Robin, is everything alright?" Starfire asked as she turned back around to see what he was doing,

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, everything's fine, Star. Let's get back to Beastboy and Raven." He said, walking quickly to her side.  
Once back in OPS, they gasped. The whole room had been trashed!

The contents of the cupboards were spread all over the floor. There were dents and large and deep scratch marks in the metal panels on the walls. The sofa cushions had been misplaced slightly and the the windows had cracks running along them. The computers were also portraying slight bursts of electricity. As for the lights, they had been smashed out so even if the power returned, it would be no use to them.

"Oh this is bad! This is very bad!" Starfire whined, pacing slowly back and forth.

Raven took her aside for a moment, "Starfire...You know earlier...? I-" Raven was interrupted.

The security alarm was triggered.

Robin ran over the remaining computer which was just about working. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. SYSTEM LOCKDOWN." The computer sang as all the doors leading out of the tower and windows were closed down behind metal panelling.

"Robin, what are you doing!?" Raven asked, throwing him a confused look,

"I didn't do it! It did it by itself!" Robin answered, backing away from the computer, warily.

"I don't like this guys!" Beastboy admitted, as he and Starfire hugged out their fear. Robin tried to ignore this little moment of friendly comfort.

"We need to-" Robin began but was interrupted as Raven wobbled on her spot. She held her head but her breathing got heavier and soon she had stopped floating and was falling towards the ground, "Raven!" Beastboy called out, releasing Starfire and running to Raven's aid. He caught her in his arms just before she could feel impact.

"Robin, she's burning up!" Beastboy stated, worriedly.

Robin and Starfire both made their way over to Raven who was still in Beastboys arms, with her head resting against his chest.

She swallowed and sat up a bit straighter, trying to gain their attention, "I think I'm ok now..." She sighed, "I can sense something. Something...sinister. It's not going to stop all this until we're all...dead."

Starfire gasped,

"The presence is strong and very dangerous. I-AGH!" Raven stopped as her body was quickly lifted into the air and hurled across the room into the metal panelled wall. She groaned loudly in pain and tried to get up but she was taken down once again as she was pushed into the wall once more.

She shakily and slowly got up. Beastboy attended to her side to help her stand, "Uh ghost person? Please stop hurting Raven..." He asked, politely.

Raven smiled at his attempts, "Thanks Beastboy..."

"Always," He replied, gazing into her dark eyes.

Raven blushed slightly, not that it was noticeable in this darkness.

"Ok team. We have to find Cyborg and we have to either get help or fight this thing." Robin announced,

They all nodded.

"Ok. We should split up." He continued,

"Uh, did you not just see what happened to Raven?" Beastboy pointed out,

"We'll be in pairs then. Beastboy with Raven. Starfire, you're with me."

They nodded once again, "Star and I will check the lower levels. You guys check the edges of the tower."

One last nod from everyone was a sign to get moving.

Beastboy and Raven began to walk through the halls, "Can you sense Cyborg, Rae?" He asked, hopeful.

She shook her head.

Beastboy sighed. Raven suddenly stopped walking and put a hand to her forehead and her other hand on the wall to balance herself.

"Raven! You lied...You aren't okay..." Beastboy whispered,

"I am...My mind...Its just being abused by this thing. Being an empath...Whatever hurts my mind, hurts my body in the process. Once this...If this thing goes, I'll be fine but until then..." She sighed,

She slipped slightly but Beastboy caught her carefully with no time to spare, "You're gonna be alright. I'll make sure of it." He promised,

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked,

"Huh?"

"I treat you like dirt most of the time. I don't understand how you can be so nice to someone like me..."

"Raven, you're one of my closest friends. I could never treat you in a bad way. Sides, you may think you treat me like dirt...But...I've been treated way worse. I'm pretty sure you don't mean it either...You just...i don't know...do it. I don't dwell on your insults, ha!" He chirped, smiling.

Raven smiled back, "You're...You're a good friend, Beastboy...Thank you."

"Like I said. Always Raven. I'll always help you and I know you'll help me too." He smiled back to her.

"Hm...Come on. We need to keep moving..." She smiled, letting the pink flush fade from her cheeks.

"So...What exactly is this thing we're up against?" Beastboy asked, seriously.

"...It's a dangerous spirit. I'm not sure why but it's tremendously angry either to be honest. It's not going to stop hurting us though."

"Us? Uh...Raven...It's only been hurting you."

"Yeah, at the moment. But I have a feeling it's going to try and hurt Starfire too. Then...once me and her are done with...It will go after you, Robin and...Cyborg...assuming he isn't already condemned." Raven explained,

"Damn it. Well...How did it manage to end up here in the tower?"

Raven bit her lip. She didn't really feel like admitting that it got through due to her and Starfire summoning it.

"I-I'm not sure. I still need to work that part out..." She lied.

Suddenly, Raven was snatched from Beastboys arm and slung against the wall. She was then picked up and throw from wall to wall and repeated. She was then crushed onto the floor.

Beastboy had no idea what to do. He panicked as he watched his friend be pummelled by an unstoppable force.

Raven's breathing shortened and her eyes flickered as if she couldn't take much more.

"Hey! HEY! You stupid ghost demon, leave her alone! Go after someone else. Anyone else but her!" He yelled to no one visible.

Raven was suddenly left alone and her breathing picked up and her eyes were wide open.

Without warning, a loud, piercing screech bounced off the walls.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried as he darted over to her side. He lifted her by the waist and held the back of her head, securely.

"Beastboy...You could have been killed saying all of that!" She said, warily.

"Ah, but...I wasn't!" He winked,

She rolled her eyes. No matter what they faced, Beastboy always held his jokey side of personality.

"We have to keep looking, Beastboy." Raven says, getting up by herself.

Beastboy placed an arm under and around her waist and placed her closed arm over his shoulders and held her hand securely,

"I can walk, you know..." She mumbled,

"I know...But I also know you aren't in a fit enough state to do it by yourself. Let me help you, Raven. It isn't a crime to be helped once in a while, you know."

She stared at him for a moment; taking in his words. Finally she nodded and they continued searching...

The hallways without any windows always had seemed much creepier than the edged hallways.

Robin shuddered. Normally he didn't mind the dark in the slightest but given his current situation, he wasn't much of a fan.  
He and Starfire were checking the rooms now. They had already searched Beastboys, Cyborgs and Robins'.

Robin flashed his flashlight frantically, trying to see everything that he possibly could. They both moved slowly yet purposefully through the hallway. They edged closer to Starfires' room.

Robin suddenly gritted his teeth as he felt pain in his upper arm. Starfire was gripping  
it way too tight, "Uh Star? Could you kinda...ease up on the grip there?" He asked, quietly.

"Oh! Forgive me Robin..." She replied, even quieter.

He gave a her a sympathetic expression. He hated seeing her seem so defenceless and scared. It made him feel weird. It made him feel like he should be blamed at some extent.

He continued walking slightly until he felt Starfires grip on his arm completely vanish, "Starfire!?" He whispered, turning back around,

"What?" She replied, staring blankly at him, "You told me to let go of you..."

She had an odd texture to her voice. Sharp almost but more so a sense of hurt.

He turned to fully face her, "Starfire...I didn't mean it like that. Your strength can get the best of you and it was just hurting a little. By all means, hold onto me. Like I said before, if it helps comfort you, go right ahead."

She glanced down at the ground, sadly.

"Hey...Star?" He whispered,

She didn't look up.

"Star...Please look at me," He said, hooking his index finger under her chin and slowly moving her face up to look at him. Her eyes stayed close but they soon opened to gaze into his masked eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promised you. I don't break my promises. Especially not to you." He soothed, wiping away fresh tears that started to dribble down her cheeks.

Her misty eyes flickered, "Robin...What if you are wrong? What if we do not make it through this. I...I...I am so frightened Robin...Please...make all this badness go away..." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Robins'.

He frowned, sadly. "Starfire." He said, gaining her attention once more, "Trust me, when I say to you that everythings gonna be fine, It will. I'll make sure that everything is alright for you...For all of us. I won't let you down. I won't let anything get you Star. I swear, I will do my best to protect you from this thing." He swore.

Starfire nodded against his head.

"Star?" He probed,

"Y-Yes?"

"If I do something...don't hit me or anything...ok?"

"Robin...what are you- Mmph!" She was cut off.

Robin pulled her face closer to his and gently molded his lips against hers. He was scared at first as her lips stayed still but soon enough, she began to kiss him back.

He held her waist and body closer to him as he kissed her deeper. She snaked her hands up to his shoulders and ran the tips of her fingers through a section of his jet black hair.

He felt bliss and adrenaline run through him as they did this. He felt quite happy there and then. He was so scared that she would push him away and freak out at his actions but here she was...actually kissing him back!

He finally released her lips. He smiled as he noticed her eyes were closed but her lips were curved slightly, creating a small smile.

She opened her eyes, "Robin..." She whispered, affectionately.

He gently rubbed his nose against hers, earning a long awaited giggle from her.

He quickly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, "Come on...We gotta keep looking..." Robin said, his grip tightening.

Suddenly they heard a groan from the boiler cupboard.

"That sounded much like friend Cyborg!" Starfire said, quietly.

They both ran; hand in hand over to the door.

They opened it forcefully and were shocked yet relieved to see Cyborg moaning and breathing deeply strapped to a thick piece of the pipe work.  
"He's been out cold for a while. Help me untie him and bring him round." Robin told Starfire.

She nodded and undid his bounds.

Robin and Starfire both helped to drag Cyborg out of the small, compact room, into the hallway; just outside Ravens' room.

"Zorfolk. Klorphunk Dookleshire." Starfire cursed in her native tongue, "This demonic spirit is rude and mean and horrible. It is unwanted and unneeded. Why does it not just leave us alone!?" She ranted,

Robin widened his eyes, "Starfire. Don't say those things-" Robin began but couldn't finish,

Before he knew it, Starfire gasped and screamed lightly as the force attacked her.

She fell onto the ground with a loud thud. She groaned in agony.

She held a hand to her stomach where she had apparently been injured.

"Star...Let me help you up," Robin said, reaching a hand out to help her.

She reached up for his helping hand but was suddenly yanked back from Robin.

She started being dragged down the hallway, towards the basement.

She gasped for breaths and screamed as much as her lungs would allow.  
"ROBIN! PLEASE HELP!" She screeched, desperately scratching at the floors in attempts to save herself.

Robin ran as fast as lightening and jumped, successfully grabbing hold of Starfires' hands.

She was now crying her eyes out, "Robin!" She exclaimed as she was feeling a burning sensation as two forces pulled at her from different sides.  
"Starfire! Hold on! I'm not going to let go!" He yelled back to her,  
"I am slipping!" Starfire screamed back, tears falling rapidly.  
"NO!" Robin yelled. He began to work his hands higher up her arms to have an upper hand, "I'M NOT LETTING GO! I PROMISE!" He yelled,

He held on for a moment longer and suddenly the spirit released her.

Starfire slammed into Robin.

Robin sighed in relief and held her sobbing body close.

"I've got you Star. It's ok. It's ok, I swear." He repeated in a hushed tone as she buried her face into his shoulder. She wept loudly as he stroked her hair and rubbed her upper arm.

He tried to stand up with her in his arms.

As soon as her legs straightened, she doubled over and groaned in pain.  
"Star? Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked, concerned.

She held a hand to her stomach but gasped and pulled her hand away.

Robin flinched at the sight.

Her hand was covered in dark, scarlet blood which dripped from her fingertips. On the left side of her stomach, there were 3 deep scratch marks. They were clearly very deep and critical as the blood wouldn't stop gushing out from them.

Starfire coughed and was scared when she felt herself cough up a bit of gloopy blood.

"Robin?" She whispered in a petrified tone.

"It's- It's...okay Starfire. Raven will help...Just hold on..." He whispered, "Please...hold on."

Starfires' eyes flickered. However, it was not long until Beastboy and Raven ran round the corner.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Beastboy asked, witnessing the torn up carpets and blood stains.

"Starfire!?" Raven gasped, seeing her friend a sight of pale and in absolute distress.

"Raven...Please..." Robin said quietly as if trying to fight emotions, "Heal her...She's lost a lot of blood. Please try."

He held her almost limp body forward and laid her flat, earning a groan.

"Sorry Star..." He sniffed.

"Starfire? It's Raven. Listen to my voice, please Star. Can you hear me alright, Starfire?" Raven desperately tried to get her to respond.

"I...can..." She coughed, blood evident on her lips.

Raven ripped away a good part of her cloak and wrapped it around Starfire's stomach; stopping the bleeding after a second or so.

Ravens' hands suddenly glowed a faded blue. She hovered her hands over Starfires' middle section and began the healing process.

Robin noticed Starfires hand closest to him was flinching slightly, almost in search.

He let his hand get close to hers. Her hand patted around until she found his and held it tight, "I'm here Star..." He whispered, brushing her bangs out of her face. He kissed her hand gently.

"Robin...I feel necessary to say...I...I love y-you..." She breathed, closing her eyes.

He smiled briefly, "I love you too Star..." He replied, giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, lovingly.

Raven watched this and smiled to herself, she would have to remember to tell Starfire 'I told you so' when this was all over.

Beastboy sat beside Cyborg, "Dude? You okay?" He asked, noticing his systems had only just properly come online.

"Ugh...Think so. Scanners are picking up this thing now though. Basic electric systems are regenerating. They were hackable when I was taken down. You okay, bb?" Cyborg answered,

"I am...It's just Star and Raven I'm worried about," He sighed,

"What happened?"

"Raven has been feeling faint and dizzy and has been the spirits main punching bag. It then attacked Star...badly. She's lost a lot of blood, but Raven is healing her now...Hopefully we'll get the all clear in a few minutes."

"Damn. This thing really doesn't care who it hurts."

Beastboy nodded and sighed, running a gloved hand through his green spiky hair.

While Cyborg started adjusting his systems and circuits, Beastboy crawled over to Raven who was finishing up Starfires' healing wound, "Are you okay, Raven?" Beastboy asked her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder,

"I...I think so." She replied, quietly, "Starfire?"

Starfire made a faint 'mm' in reply,

"Is that somewhat better?" Raven asked her, crawling closely to her face which she leaned against the wall as she sat up as best she could.

"It is...I-I thank you friend. Without you...I may have..." Starfire stopped as something in her throat caught.

Raven put a hand on Starfires, "I know Starfire... You'll be okay. Just rest it out for a while, alright?"

"Yes,"

Raven nodded and got to her feet. She paced slightly as if trying to mentally work out everything that was happening at once.

After a minute or so, she sighed and leaned against the wall a little further away from the rest of her team.

Suddenly, she sensed Beastboys presence beside her and she honestly felt a little safer. She let out a sigh.

"Hey...everything ok?" He asked,

"Oh yeah. Everything is just peachy Beastboy...You know, our cyber friend nearly got wiped out, there is a demonic force at work in the tower and my best friend nearly just..." Raven stopped herself and forced herself to look down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeper whilst dragging her nails across the ground.

"...Sorry Raven..." Beastboy whispered,

Raven felt immediately guilty.

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I- I- I'm just frustrated. Im always the one who is supposed to come up with solutions if Robin is busy helping Starfire or something completely different," Raven explained,

Beastboy silenced her briefly by putting an arm around her shoulder, "Raven? It'll be okay, you know. We've defeated worse...Probably anyways," He chuckled at the end of his sentence,

"I suppose."

"You'll figure out what to do when it comes to you. You read enough books to be able to figure out what to do in a situation like this one..."

Raven nodded but suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat bolt right up.

She floated to her feet, allowing Beastboys' arm to slip from her shoulders.

"I-I've got it! I know how to stop this thing!" She exclaimed.

She began running towards the bedrooms, "Raven! Where are you going?" Beastboy called after her.

Robin and Cyborg watched Raven carefully as she stood at her door, waiting for it to open.  
Beastboy stood up and followed slowly. He stood with Cyborg and Robin, simply watching her.

Raven opened her door and zoomed in, over to her bed.

She kneeled down and thrust her hand beneath her bed, "No..." She said to herself quietly.  
Raven used her powers to scan the underneath; nothing returned.

She stood up, eye still focused on the bed.

"Looking for this?" a voice said. It was a voice which was light but at the same time; edgy. It was raided with a rasp, giving the voice a demonic texture.

Raven turned and knew what she was going to see.

In front of her stood a young girl, not much younger than Raven herself.

Raven was in a complete state of shock.

It was the girl from the book...the one who had been brutally murdered; the one who swore vengeance on everyone in contact...the one who had been playing with their lives like a game all night.

She wore grey, dirty boots and black, ripped up tights. She wore a type of dress which belonged in the Victorian period. It was ripped in several places. It had blood stains splashed over it like it had been sprayed upon her. There were dirt stains and slight misguided stitching all over the dress.

Her hair was black. It hung in two long pigtails which loosely remained over her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden by her long fringe.

Raven saw blood smeared across the lower part of her face. Her lips were curved into a sinister type of smile.

"Y-Y-You're...Erellya...The girl who was..." Raven stuttered, bewildered,

"Correct." She agreed, her creepy voice filling the air.

"Give me the book. You don't have to do this to us. We knew nothing of you when...your fate happened."

Now Raven saw her face. She snapped her head up suddenly; the smile gone.  
Her eyes were bloodied and faint blood stains ran from her eyes, down her cheeks. Scars and bruises were evident across her whole face.

Raven gasped at her appearance.  
"Go on...take a good long look at me, Raven. I know what I am." She hissed, "And no...you did not know me but your ancesstors' let this happen to me." She pointed at her face.

"My...?" Raven asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"All of yours. Everyone in this world. Their relatives from my time could have stopped such a thing...but they did not."

Raven stared at her as he evil grin returned,

"I hope you like your room a lot Raven...It is going to be your grave," She whispered,

"No!" Raven said as she walked towards the door.

"Raven?" Beastboy called, his footsteps clear as he got closer.

With a glance and a wave of her hand, Erellya closed the door with an unbelievable force which locked the door in the process.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled, banging on the door.

"Give me the book." Raven said through gritted teeth,

"If you want this...come and get it...witch." She cackled.

Raven was about to begin in combat but Erellya was more powerful as she cackled. She rose from the ground and her eyes glowed black. Her aura was dark and dangerous.

She looked at Raven coldly.

Suddenly, Raven was hurtled across her room at the wall.

She attempted to arise but Erellya covered control and began to bend Raven's body in an incapable humane way.

Raven let out a blood chilling scream as she cried out in pain.  
Raven struggled for breath. She grabbed the closest thing and threw in at Erellya.

Although it had no effect on her, considering she was a ghost, it made her concentration decrease and Raven was released from the hold.

Erellya growled sinisterly and jumped at Raven, pinning her to the ground.

Ereallya started to cackle and she wrapped her fingers around Ravens' throat. Raven began to cough and splutter in desperation.

Her hands automatically grabbed at the flooring. She was running out of oxygen. The grip was hard and her lungs would soon be completely cut off.

Erellya was in a clear fixation as she didn't even blink when Beastboy managed to ram the door down as an elephant form.

"Ra-" Beastboy went to say her name out loud but Raven shook her head and pointed to the book with great difficulty.

"D-est-roy...ugh...i-t." Raven choked out,

Beastboys' thoughts were wild.

He couldn't destroy it. Neither could the other guys.

His mind drifted to Starfire.

He sprinted from Ravens' room and passed the book to Starfire, "Beastboy, wha-" Starfire asked, confused,

"Please Starfire! Raven's dying from that demon thing. Just destroy it please!" He begged,

Starfire gasped and lit her hand up. She attempted to blow it to shreads but there was a barrier.

Just as Starfire hit the barrier, Erellya cried out in pain and fell onto her back.

Raven sucked in as much oxygen as she could. She breathed heavily and coughed loudly.

"I need to recite a spell!" Starfire cried, looking to Beastboy.

He ran back to Ravens' door, "Raven! The spell!" He demanded,

"Kelzar, Mortix, Sar!" She shouted back as she gasped for breath.

Suddenly Erellya was up, "NO!" She screamed,

At a quick pace, she flew through the room at Starfire,

"QUICKLY STARFIRE! SAY IT NOW!" Raven cried out as she warned Starfire of Erellyas' presence nearing on her.

"Kelzar, mortix," Starfire began to chant, holding up her hand which was encased in green energy. Erellya had a hand out stretched ready to grab Starfire by the throat but

Starfire leaned away and quickly screamed, "SAR!"  
With that she threw the bolt down and a bright light erupted from Starfires other hand.

They heard a loud, ear piercing screech as the light calmed down.  
Nothing was left of the book. Everything was smoke. Erellya was gone...

"Raven!" Beastboy called. He ran into her room and saw her lying on the floor, coughing from lack of breath,

"Raven, are you ok!?" He asked, frantically,

She smiled, "I'm fine."

Raven got to her feet slowly and daintily walked out into the hallway to see Starfire sighing in relief,

Raven dropped to her knees and leaned her head on Starfires' shoulder.

"You did it, Starfire...Just in time too. Thank you." Raven gasped,

"Truly? Is she really gone, Raven?" Starfire returned,

"Yes," Raven nodded, "I knew what happens in the end of the book. It was told she was bound to the book forever so once that was destroyed; she would be too."

They all sighed. Some sighed from their wounds, some from the emotions and some for the thankfulness that the ordeal was over and done with...

The sky was an odd colour. It was still quite dark but it was the very early hours of morning.

Starfire sat and watched the horizon with an odd glint in her eye. She glanced down at the faint marks of her wound. It still hurt and it was still in her mind.

Her mind was racing. She was worried that Robin was 'freaked out' when she said she loved him.

She sighed and let her head fall. She was sitting on the edge and her feet dangled below her. Her fingers tightened against the rock.

"Mind if I join you...?" Starfire didn't need to turn around.

Robin.

"Not at all," She replied, with not a lot of emotion backing the response.

"How're you doing?" Robin asked, sitting closely beside her,

"I am quite well...what of yourself?"

"I'm fine..."

There was an odd pause. Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and in an instant, Starfire flinched away from his gentle touch and gasped quietly.

Robin looked somewhat hurt.

"I...I apologize. I thought it..." Starfire stopped talking as she began to cry.

Her tears slipped freely down her cheeks. Robin shuffled closer to her, "Hey, hey...Star..." He soothed, stroking her arm, "It's just me..."

She leaned into his chest and let herself cry harder and louder until her stomach and heart physically hurt from the pain of remembering the earlier ordeal, "Robin..." She whimpered, crying still, "I was...so...so frightened...I thought I was surely going to die. I was certain you would all be murdered and I...I wish the whole thing never took place,"

"Hey, it isn't your fault Star..."

"But...it is."

"How so?"

"Raven and I...we contacted the spirit world and let the spirit venture to our realm. We were reckless and thoughtless. We...we did not mean to and-" She was cut off.

Robin quickly brought her face to his and connected his lips with hers. She drifted into another mind as he continued to kiss her.

He released her and she looked down at her knees, "I am...so...sorry." She whispered,

He hooked a finger under her chin so she would look him in the face, "Don't be. You couldn't have prevented it in any way. It was harmless to attempt but the results weren't your fault, Star." He reassured,

She hummed slightly calmly into his touch.

"Star?" He asked,

"Y-Yes?"

"You know when we uh...said I loved you and stuff...?"

She gulped, "Yes...?"

"I meant it. With all my heart, I meant it... I wasn't just saying it to please you."

"You were not?"

"Of course not. I really do love you..."

"Oh Robin...I truly love you also..." She whispered, nudging his nose with her own.

He hugged her close and she felt safe again. When he pulled away, Starfire glanced at her faint marks on her middle. She ran a finger over them and she almost cringed at the sight of them. Robin glanced at them also, sensing her own actions.

She looked away from him and her wound, "I know...It is hideous..." She said, coldly.

"Raven is certain that it won't scar. It won't be there forever, Star."

"No...But the memories are permanent..." She said as she gazed out on the horizon,

He paused but then stood up. She looked at him, "Come down with me?" He asked,

She looked down, hesitantly as he held a hand out for her,

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He gave her a look and she slowly took his hand. They went downstairs together.

"I should've let it kill me..." Raven whispered to herself.

Beastboy gasped and turned her so she was facing him instead of facing the water. They sat on the rocks which he remembered him and Terra once sat on when she was learning to control her powers. He shook the thought aside. Terra wasn't even important to him any more.

"Don't you ever say that," He replied, looking her in the eyes.

"It's true Beastboy...I'm the one who made everything happen..." She sighed,

"No. You might think that, but it isn't true. It was strong force. It would have found a way through. Honestly."

She nodded slowly.

"Raven?" He said slowly,

"Yeah-" She turned her head to look at him but was stopped.

Beastboy pushed his face against hers and joined their lips as fast as he could. He was unsure what her reaction was going to be. She wasn't kissing him back but she hadn't pulled away either.

Once he had pulled away, he flinched; waiting for the punch or slap which never came.

"SORRY RAVEN! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO AND-"

"Shut up, Beastboy," She smiled, "I'm...glad you did..."

She blushed; as did Beastboy. He took hold of her hand and helped her to her feet, "Let's get inside. It's getting chilly." He informed her,

"Alright," She nodded,

For different reasons, the five of them decided to sleep in ops together. IT had been an eventful night but it had certainly given them a Halloween to remember...


End file.
